


Craving

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker is suffering cravings. (01/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Two hours left and he's got a craving.

Self-control.

Sweetness. He licks his lips.

Forces himself to focus on his task, checking, rechecking connections.

The hunger almost overpowers him. That'll teach him to skip the lunch-break.

Textures that delight his tongue.

He groans.

Heavenly taste.

One hour left.

Concentrate.

An afternoon of crawling through the jefferies tubes, he's not fit to be seen in public without showering. Another ten minutes before he can satisfy the craving.

Difficult not to run there, he's ravenous.

"What have you been doing, Commander?" asks the captain, smiling.

"Wanting you," he says against his mouth.


End file.
